


Birthday Surprise for My Love

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, The Best Birthday of His Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Jolyon's birthday and Marcus doesn't forget this important day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise for My Love

The night after they confessed their feelings, Marcus and Jolyon decided not to tell their relatives for a while, so they could be sure. But in one week, it is Jo’s birthday, and Marcus wants to make a big surprise for his lovely boyfriend.   
“I have one week to find the perfect present for Jolyon! I’m perfect for him, but that will be for the night,” joked Marcus.   
After two days of research, Marcus has the perfect idea! During the days he spends with Jolyon, he noticed that Jolyon was very attached to his trophies so he decides to make him a huge surprise with his trophies.

It is finally the 20th of January.   
“Happy birthday my love.”   
“Aww, you remembered it, come here so I can kiss you!” ordered Jolyon, with his eyes still closed because he has only been awake for 30 seconds.  
“I can’t my teddy bear, I will bring you breakfast, with your cup of tea, my cup of coffee, and some English biscuits that you love,” said Marcus  
“I love them but I love you more!”   
“Baby, I know you’re lying! It’s not good to lie to your boyfriend.”  
“How do you know?! You know me too much well,” laughed Jo.

They eat breakfast in the big bed.   
“I’m waiting for you to come join me in the shower,” screamed Jo.  
“I’m coming, I don’t want to make my baby wait,” answered Marcus  
“And remember that I can’t wash my back but since we’re together, I could use your help!”  
“And I love it,” said Marcus.  
They are both naked in the shower and Marcus started to massage Jo’s back with soap but his hands down along his back until he touched that beautiful butt of Jolyon’s. Jolyon shivers in pleasure. But the hot water becomes cold and they both hurry up to finish their shower so they can get warm again.   
“I love this day,” said Jolyon  
“And you’ve not sees everything yet,” replied Marcus  
“You have another surprise?” asked Jolyon, curious.  
“You’ll see…”

Then, Marcus took Jolyon to see a race where his brother, Will, has a good chance to win.   
“This is the most beautiful present you could offer me.”  
“Am I not your most beautiful present?” asked Marcus  
“Of course, yes!” exclaimed Jo.

At the end of the race, it was Will who won, obviously, and Jolyon asked for Marcus to take a picture of him, Will and his dad, Jonathan, with the trophy. The trophy which is in Jo’s hands… Afterwards all of them go to the restaurant to celebrate Will’s victory and also Jolyon’s birthday, when Jolyon decides to announce to his family exactly what Marcus is to him.

“Dad, bro, I have to confess something to you that I can’t hide anymore. Marcus is not only a good friend of mine. He is more. He is now my boyfriend,” said Jolyon, before kissing Marcus.  
“Welcome to the fastest family in Great Britain,” said Jonathan, who seemed to be happy with this news.  
“I can guarantee you that you will have the nicest Brother-in-law of the world!” joked Will.  
“I will make your son the luckiest and the happiest man in the world, I promise Dr.Palmer,” said Marcus.  
“You can call me Jonathan.”

After the restaurant, Jo and Marcus leave Will and Jonathan. They go to a park to spend the afternoon together, as for once it’s sunny. Marcus takes off his shirt, it’s hot in the UK in winter compared to Sweden.

 

“You’re crazy!” exclaimed Jolyon.  
“Why? It’s hot!” answered Marcus.  
“This is why I love you,” Jolyon says as he kisses Marcus.

In the evening, they return home and Marcus asks to Jolyon to wait in the living room while he prepared his last surprise for Jolyon.   
“You can come in, darling!” screamed Marcus.  
Jolyon opens the door and surprise, he sees Marcus naked, with all his trophies next to Marcus.  
“This is perfect! You’re lovely baby!” and Jolyon starts to cry a little.  
“I’m yours tonight, you can do anything you want.”  
Jolyon doesn’t wait until the end of his sentence and runs to kiss Marcus. Then he kisses his armpits, each finger, his pecs, until he arrives at the forbidden fruit. He kisses Marcus hard cock.  
“Oh no, it’s me that has to make you happy, not the other way round!” said Marcus.  
“But making you happy makes me happier!”   
Jolyon starts to take Marcus’ cock in his mouth and it was not long before Marcus enjoys. He kisses Jolyon and puts his tongue in Jo’s mouth to taste him and they stay there, lying down on the floor, naked in the middle of all the trophies.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected this work, of course this is only a fiction...


End file.
